The Crimes of Grindelwald (Newt Scamander Whump with Story)
by EvilApril
Summary: Spoilers - Fantastic Beasts The Crimes of Grindelwald After watching Leta die before their eyes, fighting off the blue flames that threaten to take Paris. Theseus now held Newt, his brother dying in his arms, a curse threatening his life. With time running out and the Auror's tracking Newt down. Will his friends be able to save him?
1. Chapter 1, Burning

**Spoilers**

* * *

The fire roared and spat, the blue flames striking in anger. Hunting down the Auror's, consuming them. Newt watched as wizards died around him, bursting into flames and ash, everything happening in a blink of an eye. The flames were merciless, letting none escape its wicked claws. Screams filled the once peaceful tomb, threatening to wake the dead. Newt gripped the handle of his case, his fingers turning white from the pressure. His eyes wide with fear as the fire charged his way, the reflection of the dancing blue flames in his eyes. Grindelwald watched the work of his flames, conducting the fire as it took one life after another. Newt raised his wand, his brother Theseus at his side. For once grateful for his company. Even with their wands out protecting themselves, the force of the flames crashing against their shield knocked them down. Still the shield remained, a stream of fire not relenting. Newt was starting to feel the strain of the simple spell, his body growing weak sweat forming on his face, draining himself of his magic. But his brother stuck by his side, both fighting back, not yet ready to embrace death just yet. Over the roar of the burning blue beautiful flames, a voice cried out. The flames that snapped at them died down, Grindelwald's attention now somewhere else. Both Scamander's got to their feet, Theseus helping his brother, still Newt clutched his case. There Leta stood, Grindelwald right in front of her. Theseus tried to rush to her aid, fighting of the deadly flames to no success. Never had Newt been so consumed with fear, never had his heart beat so fast. Words were exchanged between Leta and Grindelwald, Leta even taking his hand. Betrayal stabbed at the brother's hearts. Grindelwald then walked away, beckoning her to join him. She turned to them, eyes on both the brothers.

"I love you." Her eyes locked with Newt's for a split second, before turning back to Grindelwald. Her wand was then out in front of her, a spell hurtling towards the white-haired man's back. The spell did not strike him, being blocked with ease. Instead she attacked the woman who stood by his side, sending the skull she held to the floor, shattering on impact. The flames screamed in pain, circling furiously around the centre of the room. Theseus tried to get to his fiancée, the love of his life. Ready to battle the world, however he could not get past the flames, he could not get to his wife. Still Newt could only watch tears in his eyes. There was nothing he could do, she was destined for death before the blue flames took her. Her body being consumed before turning to ash. Newt had to wrap his arms around his brother, stopping him from throwing himself into the ferocious flames after his wife. With a clear picture in mind Newt closed his eyes, tears rolling down his face before he apparated.

* * *

The brothers now stood at the entrance to the tomb, Newt's ears ringing in the silence. The night air cold, a gentle breeze against their warm faces. All Newt could think of was Leta's last words and finale stare. Not yet able to mourn, a rumble beneath their feet giving warning to the danger rising from bellow. The next second the flames lunged from the shadows striking at them. Theseus now took his brother in his arms, pulling him back away from the flames. Both breathed heavy, warm tears still on their cheeks. Newt's limbs were already heavy, his body drained of too much magic. They both watched with wide eyes as a dragon of blue flames burst from the tomb, roaring with pure power. Newt and Theseus stumbled back before turning and darting. Flames nipping at there heals. Again, Theseus took hold of his brothers' arm, pulling him down the side of a tomb, out of the path of hungry flames. The heat was unbearable, the cool night air now only a memory. Blue flames seemed to erupt all around them, Theseus pulling Newt along, forcing him forward not matter how much Newt's struggling legs fought back. Jacob and Tina were suddenly in front of them, Yusuf and the young woman who had been by Credence's side also joined the group. The blue blaze lit the night sky, stars no longer visible. The dragon was suddenly on them, everyone turned wands in hand. Bursting the dragon of flames, forcing it to recover. Once again, Newt felt the spell sap at his strength, his eyes fluttering. Nicolas Flamel came out of nowhere, the old man they had all only briefly met, having taken refuge in his house. He still wore all white, the light from the blue screaming flames that engulfed the graveyard cast on them all. They stumble up the stairs towards him, before standing by the old man's side.

"Together in a circle, your wand into the earth" The man ordered, his gaze looking up to the burning sky. "Or all of Paris will be destroyed." His words even though riddled with fear, they were words that spoke the truth and could be trusted. The brothers apparated to one edge of the burning graveyard, what lay in front of them a hellish landscape. They both fell to one knee, striking the ground with their wands, plunging them deep into the dirt.

"Finite!" The brothers yelled into the night. The ground cracked, spreading in a line quickly, blinding golden orange light spewing from the crack. The no longer beautiful dancing flames split into three fearsome dragons, ready to destroy all in the shadow of their wings. Newt could feel his heart pounding in his chest, what was left of his power draining into his wand, being soaked up by the ground. The world becoming a blue blur. With the others doing the same, their wands feeding power into the earth, a circle of pure beaming orange flames caged the beasts. When they got close, the holy flames bringing pain to the dragons. With the circle formed the brothers were on their feet, Newt just barely. Wands pointed at the sky, the dragons screaming in pain as they now directed the orange flames. A battle between the two flames taking place in the sky. The dragons flew around in the circle, trapped. They tried to ascend, wanting to be free. The orange flames chased them, rising up. The hunter now becoming the hunted. With both hands gripping their wands, Newt finally having to put his case to the side, his brother crying out beside him. The pain of Leta's death, the anger channelling through his body. The dragons were pulled slowly from the sky, the three not going down without a fight. In one last effort one of the dragons lunged, getting loose from the grip of the flames. Lunged right for Newt and Theseus. In a split-second Newt dived for his brother, pushing him to the ground. The orange flames snatched the dragon back, it bellowed in defeat before being forced back underground with its siblings.

* * *

Theseus breathed heavy, he stared up at the sky, the stars now revealing themselves. The silence was overwhelmingly peaceful, taking Theseus out of the moment. His mind constantly wanting to remind him that the love of his life was gone, dead. The night seemed to have easily returned to normal, like fire never had took hold of the sky. The cool breeze even having returned, washing away the boiling air. Theseus then felt a weight on his chest, he slowly sat up, Newt's limp arm tumbled to the ground. His brother laid motionless face down next to him.

"Newt!" He cried out, sitting up and taking hold of Newt's shoulder. He rolled him over onto his back, Theseus's eyes locked on his brother right side. A fresh burn sat just under his ribs, the bloody raw flesh was bright red, blue embers in the wound seemingly still attacking his brother, wanting to burn deeper. Theseus had seen it before, other victims who had been grazed by Grindelwald's blues flames.

"Newt can you hear me?!" He questioned and begged, taking hold of his brother's sweaty face. His eyes were closed, refusing to open. "Newt please." He mumbled, pulling him up slightly so he held him in his arms, the back of Newt's head against his shoulder. "Newt please." He now sobbed. Tears streamed down his face with no hesitation, the pain he felt within not able to be described with words. But by the look in his eyes, the emptiness and loss that swirled around his pupils. "Your all I've got." He couldn't help but confess, a plea to death that was eager to take his brother from him. With tears in his eyes he looked over at Newt's wound, blood leaking from different places in the burn. Staining what was left of his white shirt around the wound bright red, even in the dark the moon gave enough light to see the horrific sight. Theseus dropped his head, clinging to his brother desperately.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

 **Hello all, hope your enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews of any thoughts always give me inspiration, love to hear from you. See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2, A Start

Theseus moved a shaky hand down towards Newt's wound, just wanting to stop the bleeding. Newt's head still leaning against his shoulder.

"Stop!" A voice shouted a warning, causing Theseus to snatch his hand back without a thought. Nicolas Flamel even in his fragile state rushed over, the old man moving with urgency even with his unnatural age.

"Move away!" He then commanded as he loomed closer, but Theseus did no such thing. He just stared at the old man coming towards him, even clutching his brother closer. "I said move!" Nicolas shouted angrily at Theseus, his lack of response infuriating. Once only a couple of steps away, Nicolas flicked his wand, knocking Theseus away from his brother. The old man's wand then swiftly changed target, pointing down at Newt, catching him and lowering his back and head gently to the ground. Fearing for his brother, Theseus scrambled for his wand, his fingers fumbling on the ebony wood. His hand slightly slipping on the regal handle. Without even getting off his knees he pointed his wand, a spell about to leave his lips. But without even looking his way, Nicolas down on his own knees, eyes still on Newt.

"Expelliarmus." He mumbled, pointing his wand carelessly at Theseus, his other hand hovering over Newt's wound. The blue embers scattered throughout the blood and raw flesh still remained. Theseus's wand was snatched from his hand, flying through the air before hitting the ground by Nicolas's side. The bed of grass catching it silently. Theseus clambered to his feet, trying to catch his breath that had been snatched away in fear.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, not making a move on the old man, as his wand was still pointed at him. Even if Nicolas wasn't looking at him, the old man was not to be underestimated.

"This isn't good, this isn't good at all." Nicolas said under his breath, to quite for Theseus to hear. His hand still hovered over the burn.

"Please…" Theseus was struggling to hold back his emotions. "He's my brother." He manged to finish, swallowing nervously.

"He's dying." Nicolas replied bluntly, even turning to make eye contact with him. Theseus took a deep breath, knowing he spoke the truth. He had seen it before. Tears unwillingly trickled down his face, he turned away, using one hand to wipe his eyes. His fingers finally running through his dark ginger hair before he turned back around.

"There must be something we can do." With Nicolas wand finally lowered, he inched forward. Trying to get as close as he can before the old man noticed.

"Come here and do not touch him." He then allowed, knowing Theseus already approached. He was on the other side of Newt in seconds, not laying a hand on him as ordered.

"It's contagious, isn't it?" Theseus asked a question he already knew the answer too.

"You know of this curse?" Nicolas's hand finally moved away from Newt's wound, which still blead profusely. Newt's skin now pale, his eyes remaining closed.

"Those lucky to initially survive Grindelwald's flames…" Theseus look down at is brothers wound, not wanting to watch the blood drain from Newt's face. "Wouldn't last the night." Theseus struggled to not recall the faces of those who had lost their life to the blue flames. in his fight to banish these thoughts Leta's face, her smile and the gleam in her eyes, it consumed his mind. His head hung, biting his lip while breathing deeply through his nose. He looked up at Nicolas, the man's eyes locked on him.

"I can't lose anyone else." Theseus sobbed, his eyes pleading for a miracle. Nicolas showed pity in his stare, he knew the fear of death. He then raised his wand pointing it at Newt's wound.

"I can't promise anything." He honestly told Theseus, not wanting to give false hope. Under his breath Nicolas began to mumble a chant, the end of his wand began to glow bright yellow. Theseus didn't blink, entranced by the inaudible words. Suddenly Newt's breath hitched, his back arching slightly. Theseus head snapped back and forth from his brother and the old man, Nicolas continued to mumble seeming to not take notice of Newt's pain. Newt then cried out, making Theseus blood run cold, his heart jump. His back still arched, the blue embers in his wound seemed to sizzle more aggressively. Nicolas then went silent as well as Newt, his back returning to rest on the grass, the embers in his wound settling.

"What did you do?" Nicolas was about to give him an answer when Tina appeared with Jacob.

"Newt!" They both cried in unison, rushing over in a panic.

"We need to leave, he can be moved now." Nicolas revealed as he put two fingers to Newt's neck. Jacob spotted Newt's case and headed straight for it, taking hold of its handle with great care.

"I've stopped the curse from spreading for now." Nicolas finally replied to Theseus. Theseus almost immediately took Newt's hand in his own, his skin was cold to the touch. "What happened?" Tina asked, one hand hovering over her mouth in shock. She was ignored.

"Here." Nicolas presented Theseus with both his wand and his brothers. He retrieved them with his free hand, the two together so different when compared to each other. Newt's battered and scarred, Theseus's in perfect condition. "Tina, take Jacob back to mine." The man then said before firmly taking hold of Newt and Theseus before apparating, vanishing into the night.

* * *

Theseus suddenly found himself in a run-down home, the grey walls peeling, the worn floor boards threatening to splinter. Through lamp light he watched dust swirl in panic, having been so abruptly disturbed.

"Help me get him up." Nicolas urged, already having his arms under Newt's shoulders attempting to lift him up onto the padded lounger. Theseus dropped the wands he held and quickly assisted, lifting Newt up with the man before resting him down on the chair. "Get his coat, jacket and waistcoat off." Nicolas then ordered, turning and heading towards his alchemy equipment. The tables full of bottles of liquids, herbs and beakers. Sitting Newt up Theseus pulled his dull blue coat off him as well as his grey jacket, proceeding to unbutton his burnt orange blood covered waistcoat and removing it. He lay Newt back as comfortably as he could, the extent of the blood stains on his white shirt now fully clear. Tina and Jacob appeared with a thud, Jacob shook his head trying to get rid of the nauseas feeling in his stomach.

"Move!" Nicolas shouted from behind them, the two moved aside with haste. He held a mortar and pestle, a bowl and small club-shaped blunt object made of stone. With the pestle he grinded herbs he had gathered together in the bowl, turning them into a fine powder.

"What happened to that man and girl who were at the graveyard?" Theseus asked, referring to Yusuf and Credence's companion.

"Gone, I don't know where." Tina answered, struggling to find her words, Newt's condition extremely upsetting for her. Scared to be without a man she was sure she had convinced herself she was over, a man she had assured herself she could be without.

"Hold him down." Nicolas kneeled by Newt, his shirt had been burned away around the wound, the wound that sat just under his ribs. One of his suspenders even being burnt through, leaving the thin strip of fabric dangling off his shoulder.

"What why?" Theseus questioned confused, his hand still around his brothers. Tina and Jacob stood at the side watching on, Jacob still taking care with Newt's case, refusing to put it down.

"Because he's not going to like this very much." Nicolas stopped grinding the herbs. "Cross his arms against his chest and hold him down." Theseus did as he was told, for his brother he would do anything. The old man looked to him, asking without words if he was ready. He gave small nod in reply, preparing himself for whatever was about to happen. Nicolas wasted no time and began pouring the powder he had just made onto Newt's wound. As he predicted Newt groaned in pain, his body spasming, trying to get away from what was causing him agony. With his eyes still closed Newt battled to get free of his brother's grip, his head digging as far back into the chair as it could. With the powder covering the wound the old man quickly swished his wand in its direction, Newt's body eased, calm washing over his muscles. His breathing however seemed restricted, his lungs struggling to hold deep breaths. Everyone watched as the powder sunk into the burn, the blue embers within being snuffed out. Nicolas breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's a start." He tried to sound positive, the odds stacked against them all.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

 **Hello all, thanks to those who reviewed loved hearing from you, hope this chapter is a good as the last or maybe even better. See you soon**


	3. Chapter 3, Troubles

Newt found himself in the graveyard, letting the silence whistle around him. The night having hold of the sky, the moon haven driven the sun away for now. He remembered flames, blue flames born of anger. In the rays of moonlight, not a single blue ember could be seen. His friends suddenly came to mind, Tina, Jacob, even his brother. Newt then recalled the loss of Credence and Queenie, as if a stab to the heart, the sting as painful as the first time. Newt turned slowly on the spot, not understanding what was going on. The last thing he could remember was electric blue flames coming straight at him, the roar of fire filling his ears. Now there was silence, now he was alone.

"Mr Scamander." The voice sent a chill down his spine, his blood running cold at the silver tonged words. Newt spun round, his hand going for his wand, a wand that wasn't there. He stared at Grindelwald like a deer in headlights, just waiting to be hit. However, he was never struck, a flash of green never glinted in his eyes. Grindelwald stood there, examining Newt's wand, his eyes taking in every small detail.

"They say you can tell a lot about a witch or wizard from their wand." Grindelwald tapped his hand with Newt's wand, still not having laid an eye on him. "Whether it's made of chestnut or possibly ash wood." Grindelwald squinted and tilted his head, trying to decipher Newt's wand. "But we both know there are better ways to find out a wizard's secrets." Newt couldn't move as he watched Grindelwald raise his own wand against him.

"Crucio!" From Newt's own wand the curse was cast, his knees crumbled beneath him in pain. He couldn't even cry out, his mind scrambled, his voice trapped. Molten lava flowed through his veins, his heart beating out his chest.

"What do you want?" Newt managed to say through gritted teeth, his breathing laboured.

"To gloat Mr Scamander." Grindelwald smiled, holding backing a chuckle. He then lowered Newt's wand, the relief overwhelming. His body which was once rigged and stiff, was now weak his muscles having turned to dust. "This game Dumbledore has you playing, was lost from the beginning."

"Your wrong." Newt wheezed, a pain on his side manifesting. Grindelwald couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that so." His words were cold, his stare deadly. He still clutched Newt's wand in his murderous hand. "I'll let you hope a little longer Mr Scamander." Newt still on his hands and knees suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to close his eyes, a burning erupting in his side like nothing he had ever felt before. Newt's wand was tossed carelessly to the ground by him, Grunewald's next words seemed to echo.

"A little advice Mr Scamander." Newt's eyes closed, he felt his chest and cheek hit the floor. "it might be beneficial if you master occlumency."

* * *

Theseus watched his brother, every time his breathing hitched or paused his heart would drop into his stomach. Never had he felt so much fear, not even in the war did he feel this helpless this scared. Newt's body twitched, sweat covered his form. Theseus dabbed a wet cloth to Newt's forehead, in an attempt to comfort or ease his brother in anyway. He knew they have their differences, ever since they were young. However, Newt was his younger brother, they are family and he would never forget or look past that.

"Sit him up would you." Nicolaus asked from behind, surprising Theseus slightly, not having heard the old man shuffle over with a cup of water in hand. Putting an arm behind Newt's shoulders, Theseus pulled Newt up, leaning him against himself as Nicolaus encouraged Newt to drink.

"I'm not going to lie to you." Nicolaus began as Theseus lowered Newt back against the lounger. "It's not likely that he will survive till the morning." The words were like pins being dug under his nails, like hearing chalk being scrapped against a board. He sat in silence the words repeating over and over again in his head. Tina and Jacob stood listening from the other room, the idea of Newt being taken by death paralysing them.

"But there's a chance?" Theseus calmly asked.

"Yes but…" Nicolaus was cut off via Newt's desperate gasps for breath. Tina and Jacob went to rush over when a firm hand waved their way telling them to stay back, again they obeyed no matter how much they hurt. Tina couldn't watch no more, turning and hugging Jacob. Before Nicolaus could even ask Theseus was already holding Newt as still as he could. Nicolaus undid Newt's bowtie, unbuttoning his shirt halfway. He pressed an ear to Newt's chest, his lungs within screaming for air, there cries going unanswered as Newt gasped.

"He's got air in his chest, it's collapsing his right lung." Nicolaus informed as he ran off, returning with a small black leather bag. From the bag he retrieved which as first appeared to be a small empty syringe, before wiping an area clean on the right side of Newt's chest and plunging the needle in deep. Nicolaus pulled the plunger from the small plastic tube and Newt finally started to inhale. Air finally reaching his lungs. With Newt's breathing normalizing Theseus sat back on the floor, holding his head in his hands.

"He's alright, for now." Nicolaus had two fingers to Newt's neck, checking the young man's pulse. Theseus looked up, taking Newt's hand in his own before resting his head on their hands instead. He wasn't going to let his brother go anywhere, he couldn't let him go anywhere.

* * *

The night seemed to never end, the moon refusing to leave the sky. Theseus sat on the worn wooden floor in the dim yellow light. Jacob sat in a chair in the corner of the room, staring out the window, all he could see was Queenie walking away from him. Her leaving him, leaving her friends, her own sister. All because she wanted to be with him, she wanted to be able to marry him. Jacob wiped his eyes before any tears could fall. Tina got up from her chair, approaching Theseus whose head was still resting against his and Newt's hand. She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder to alert him to her presence, he slowly sat up, looking up at her with red tired eyes.

"How about you try and get some rest, I'll watch him and wake you if anything changes." Tina offered, her act's slightly selfish, wanting badly to keep herself busy for her mind not to wonder to her sister.

"No, I'm fine." Theseus shook his head breathing deeply through his stuffy nose, the silent crying he had been doing now noticed. "I can't leave him… He's all I've got left." His words hit deep, too relatable to her and Queenie. They once only had each other, they looked out for each other, they cared for each other. Now she was gone, just like that. She had watched her walk through the flames into Grindelwald's open arms and she had felt a piece of her die, now all she could do was worry and just beg her sister will come to her senses before it's too late. Tina sat back down, her plan to avoid her thoughts having failed. She found herself thinking what Queenie would do if she knew of Newt's condition? Did she mean for anything of this to happen? Would she really stand by Grindelwald's side if Newt died? If she learned of Leta's death by the hands of Grindelwald himself? Tina just couldn't understand.

"Tina." The sound of her name pulling her out of the pit in her mind. Nicolaus stood in front of her, a cup of tea in a shaky hand offering it out to her.

"Thank you" She forced a smile, taking the cup from him.

"You should take some of your own advice and get some rest." Nicolaus told her with a caring warming smile. As if her mind suddenly realised how exhausted she really was, her eyes begged to close, her mind to have rest.

"I don't want to leave Theseus alone" She honestly replied, however she feared what her dreams would hold.

"He's not alone." Nicolaus smiled. "Your all still here are you not?" Tina looked over to Jacob who was fast sleep, mouth open.

"Your right, rest would be good." Her gaze quickly switched to Theseus his head still on his and Newt's hand.

* * *

Nicolaus tidied up the last few bits on his work table, putting his herbs and powders back in the original order. He looked over to his guests in the living space, all seeming to be asleep. He took the chance to go to his safe, opening it revealing the red glowing stone his life relied on. It pained Nicolaus to know he had lived far too long and will continue to live on with the aid of the stone, whereas Newt was on the verge of death. There was nothing the stone could do for him, the stone only prolonging life, not able to save one. He took a vial, one of many from the safe. He downed the red liquid within, closing the safe up as soon as he was done, wanting to keep his secret hidden. Nicolaus took one last look over at his guests, their troubles seeming to become his.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

 **Hello all sorry for the delay of the chapter, just don't want to rush anything :P Hope it was worth the wait, Reviews have been really helpful and inspire me. See you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4, Blood Bond

Newt's eye lid felt heavy, his body ached as well as his head. Grindelwald's infiltration having not been pleasant. The all too familiar pain in his side remained, the skin still seeming to burn even though the flames where long gone. A weight on his hand caught his attention, preventing him from slipping back into unconsciousness. He unwillingly slowly opened his eyes, the morning sun blinding as it beamed through the windows. Newt battled the temptation to close his eyes, just wanting to slip back into the fog his mind was once consumed by. He let his head roll to the side, there he found his brother, asleep with his head against Newt's hand.

"Theseus?" Newt managed to croak out, almost chocking on his own words. His brother's head snapped up, surprise and joy sharing his face in the same moment.

"Newt" He breathed out with tears in his eyes. Without a second thought Theseus took his brother into his arms, Newt held back a wince as a stabbing pain in his side tried to ruin the moment. Theseus dug his face into his Newt's shoulder, he let his tears go free, allowing them to slide down his face.

"I thought I lost you too." He mumbled into his brother's shoulder. Newt sat uncomfortably not someone who enjoyed human contact, especially not something he expected from Theseus. Newt put one hand on his brothers back in an effort to comfort him. That's when it all came back to him, Leta's death, Queenie and Credence. Newt now dug his face into Theseus shoulder, the emotional pain worse than anything his body was going through or could ever go through.

"What happened?" Newt questioned, not remembering much after seeing Grindelwald's dragons born of blue flame circle the sky. Theseus finally pulled away, holding onto Newt's arm keeping him in a sitting position.

"You saved me." He replied running a hand down his own face. "But you got hit, you were dying."

"He still is." Nicolas corrected, having been watching silently for a while. He stood leaning against the archway to the living area. The pain in his side now to much Newt pulled away from Theseus's grip, allowing himself to lay back down. His hands then wandered to his chest, his fingers brushing over something plastic.

"Your lung collapsed due to air in your chest." Nicolaus told him as he began rummaging through a shelf of bottles. "Areas of that burn you've got there, went deeper then I first thought, embers from the flame burned through letting air into your chest cavity." Newt tried to take in what the old man was saying; his words however just didn't seem to sink in. "The burn itself is no longer contagious, doesn't mean it's not killing you." Nicolaus approached, small bottle in hand. "Nasty curse." He said under his breath. Nicolaus offered the bottle to Theseus.

"What is that?" Theseus asked as he took the small bottle in hand.

"Make him drink it." Nicolaus turned away seeming to be in a hurry.

"What is it?" Theseus now demanded, his raised voice finally waking Tina and Jacob.

"What's going on?" Tina now asked, pushing herself up out of the chair she had slept in. Nicolaus turned around, clearly annoyed with the questioning.

"It's for the pain, now get him to drink it." Nicolaus replied before continuing with what he was doing. Theseus looked too Tina and Jacob who just stared back wanting answers. Newt laid still, not listening. Against his will Theseus pulled his brother back into a sitting position, resting his back against the back of the chair. Newt took the bottle, Theseus guiding his hand to his mouth.

"My case?" Newt eyes widened fearing the worse.

"Safe Newt." Theseus looked over his shoulder at the case that sat by Jacob's feet, the brown leather even though worn didn't bare a single tear. Newt tried to let out a deep breath, but pain stopped him, his hand going to his chest.

"You'll be in less pain soon." Nicholas informed as he appeared, taking the bottle from Newt before walking off again. Newt didn't care much about the pain his mind somewhere else.

"My coat where's my coat?" He sounded panicked, his words racing to get out his mouth. Theseus didn't even have to say anything, a simple look in the correct direction and Newt was on his feet. From his side pain spread around his body, Theseus having to take his arm to keep him up right.

"What are you doing?" Theseus expressed his and the others concern. Newt did not listen, snatching his arm from his brother he found his coat. The damaged blue coat sat folded in a dresser, Newt dug his hand straight into the top pocket. Leaning against the wooden dresser he smiled, Pickett waking up in his hand.

"Newt please sit back down." Tina pleaded, watching Newt sway, his sweaty face white.

"My case are the creatures ok?"

"Newt please." Tina held back tears, seeing Newt in the state he was in heart breaking. The news she was about to tell him, even more upsetting.

"Your case is here." Jacob told Newt the good news, but his words came with no smile.

"We can't find the adult Niffler Newt." She finally told him. His face couldn't go whiter, he held Pickett closer to him.

"Newt?" Theseus asked, his brothers blank expression worrying. Then everything happened all at once. Newt's eyes found his wand on the floor by the lounger, even in the pain and weak state he was in, the adrenaline pulsing through his veins drove him forward. His hand around his wand, before anyone could even act. The he was gone in a blink of an eye, having apparated away. Leaving Pickett sitting on the lounger, looking up at everyone.

* * *

"Where would he have gone?!" Tina couldn't stay calm, she was pacing back and forth, wearing a hole in the floor. Theseus sat on the lounger where Newt once lay, Pickett stood on his knee just staring up at his face, tilting his head every now and then.

"To find the Niffler." Jacob said the obvious which angered Tina, even though Jacob was just stating facts and trying to help.

"Really? You think?" She sarcastically replied. "Straight after we told him the Niffler was missing, you think he went out to look for it?" She now stood intimately in front of Jacob.

"That's enough!" Nicolaus stepped in. "This is not going to find Newt." He stood in the doorway to the living area. Theseus looked down at the little green twig on his knee, an idea coming to mind.

"He's going to retrace his steps." Theseus thought out loud. Without a second thought he snatched his own wand up and apparated, not wanting to waste any time.

"Great." Tina raised her hands in anger, frustration taking hold.

"The graveyard." Jacob mumbled, having realised what Theseus had been talking about. "He's gone back to the graveyard." Jacob explained, a smile finally on his face.

"Of course." Tina snatched Jacobs arm, her wand already in her other hand, before they too vanished. Leaving Nicolas alone, he took a deep breath before sitting down.

"I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

"Newt!" Theseus shouted out into the morning air, the sun was slightly veiled behind the thin clouds above. The morning fog only just clearing in the still battle-scarred graveyard, the blue flames still leaving their marks on the land and stone.

"Newt!" He shouted out again, his tone becoming more desperate. A noise behind him caught his attention, he spun round immediately. He hung his head in disappointment, Tina and Jacob appearing from behind a tomb.

"Have you found anything? Tina asked. Theseus simply shook his head, fear and worry building in his stomach.

"We'll find him." Jacob assured more himself then the others, Jacob looking around nervously. "We'll find him." He repeated under his breath.

"We should split up." Theseus suggested, already walking away from the others. Before Tina or Jacob moved, Theseus was already out of sight.

* * *

Theseus walked and walked, his eyes scanning every inch on the graveyard, listening out for any sound. He had almost given up hope, he felt physically sick. That's when his eyes widened, His brother laid on his side by a tomb. Theseus ran to his brother, crashing down on his knees at Newt's side.

"Newt!" He called out to his brother, Newt's eyes were closed, and he was clutching something to his chest. Shacking his brothers' shoulders brought him round, his eyes snapped open, the pain of being shaken startling his body.

"Theseus?" Newt croaked, his brother helping him sit up, ravelling what he clutched so tightly. The Niffler sniffled, it's fur slightly chard, holding it's paw up in pain. Theseus felt a weight lift of his shoulders, he knew Newt wasn't yet out the woods, but he was there in front of him alive. That's all Theseus wanted at the time, for his brother to be alive and at his side. Newt was still struggling to breath, his wheezing painful to listen too.

"We need to get you back." Theseus quickly decided.

"No, we need to go home." Newt replied shaking his head.

"Back to London?" Theseus wanted to clarify. Newt nodded in reply.

"We need to find Dumbledore." He then announced.

"Why, you're in no state to go anywhere." Theseus took a deep breath frustrated with his brothers' lack of concern for his own health. "What's so important about finding Dumbledore?"

"This." Newt took something from the Niffler's pouch, a shaky hand handed it over to Theseus. The silver pendent held small drops of red liquid floating in side, Theseus recognised it, as did Newt.

"Is this-"

"It is." Newt clarified before Theseus could even finish his sentence. The pendant having once been in the possession of Grindelwald.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

 **Hello hope everyone had a good Christmas, sorry for the delay of this chapter, was so busy over Christmas and now i'm ill. So I can only apologies for the delay and whatever mistakes are within the writing I struggled to sit through and edit this one my mind was not working. Hope the chapter is ok, have a good new year. See you soon.**


End file.
